Field of the Invention
Our invention relates generally to sliders for use on closure assemblies. More specifically, our invention relates to hinged sliders that include at least one separator finger or separating mechanism for opening and closing at least one pair of interlocking profiles of a closure assembly. The sliders and closure assemblies of our invention are often disposed on, for example, pouches, such as resealable thermoplastic storage bags.
Related Art
Storage bags made from flexible plastic materials are well known. Such storage bags are made in a variety of sizes, and can be used to contain a variety of items, including food, utensils, clothing, tools, etc. Such storage bags often include some type of zipper-like closure mechanism to resealably seal the interior of the bag. Plastic storage bags with closure mechanisms are sold by the assignee of the present application under the ZIPLOC® trademark.
The closure mechanisms of plastic storage bags, which are often referred to as a fastener assembly or a zipper, include interlocking closure profiles at a top end of the bag. Closure mechanisms having a single pair of opposing elongate interlocking profiles that are occluded between a user's fingers to create a resealable seal are well known. In addition, closure mechanisms having multiple pairs of elongate interlocking profiles, for example, opposing upper and lower interlocking profiles that are pressed together by the user's fingers, are also used to create a stronger and more secure seal than single pairs. Alternatively, it is also known to use sliders with closure assemblies that have single and multiple interlocking profile pairs to open and to close the seal. The sliders can be placed onto the closure assemblies via various means, including, for example, creating a slider with hinged wings, such that the wings can be folded and snapped into place to attach the slider onto the closure assembly during manufacturing of the storage bag.